


スイートスポット

by 5chuspace



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	スイートスポット

男人在床上甜言蜜语，在他耳边低声呢喃挑逗，最爱唤他baby。sweet baby，hot baby，killing me baby...

不记得这是第几次同李赫宰从深夜胡闹到第二天下午。醒醒睡睡，做做停停，没有行程的周末两个人躺在床上像发情期的小动物，没有节制，不知疲惫。

刚刚他又睡了过去。李东海总爱走神，上节目，吃饭，看电视等等等等，包括做爱。李赫宰将嘴唇落在李东海的眼皮上，伸出舌头舔弄，把眼睫毛一根一根浸湿。性器官不知何时又硬起来抵着熟睡的李东海的小腹前。李赫宰掀开被子从床上坐起，房间温度不算低，但或许是被窝太温暖，掀开的一瞬间，李东海无意识瑟缩成一团，双手双脚蜷缩侧躺，让李赫宰无从下手。

李赫宰只好把李东海抱进怀里，用体温“打开”不耐寒冷的李东海。熟睡的李东海很难被唤回现实世界。紧贴的肉体，刺激的李赫宰下体前端吐出几滴精液。他让李东海躺在他身上，把李东海双腿打开夹在自己腰间，性器刚好嵌进昨晚缠绵留恋的股缝。

李东海还在睡觉。

被喜欢的男人从额头吻到嘴边，他依旧熟睡，毫无察觉，心跳平缓。

李赫宰的手指戳进昨晚性器进进出出的穴口，没有精液流出。昨晚，他射进了李东海嘴里，到达高潮前，他抽出性器塞进已经瘫软在床上被他用快感折磨的连呻吟都丧失的李东海嘴里。白色的属于他的液体，沿着他的baby的嘴角淌在床单上。像极了刚成年时在网上下载的黄色录像里的那些痴态女优。但他的baby比那些女优还要诱惑，只是含着他的精液，躺在床上喘气，他就又硬了。或许不用含着精液，只用躺在床上，咬着嘴唇喊他一声哥哥。

厮混在一起的前几年，李赫宰热衷于探寻有关李东海肉体的所有性感点。乳头，后颈，腰窝，臀尖。他试过把躺在床上任他摆布的李东海从头到脚每一寸都吻一遍，也试过只用舌头就让李东海达到高潮，当单纯的肉体接触已经被极具冒险精神的李赫宰开发的差不多的时候，他又迷上了道具和服饰。几乎每个没有行程的日子，李东海都穿着李赫宰静心挑选的情趣服饰和内衣，戴着含着夹着李赫宰买来的道具躺在李赫宰床上。

在一次同穿着修女装的李东海在浴室里做爱时，李赫宰把精液射在李东海脸上，无辜的眼神，黑色神圣的修女服，唤醒了他。第二天，他把所有衣服道具打包装进纸箱，开车载着李东海去郊区，用一根火柴结束了它们的“生命”。

李赫宰的中指轻车熟路找到他的baby的“sweet spot”，关于如何让李东海快乐疯狂，李赫宰想这个世界上应该没有第二个人比他更清楚，包括李东海自己。

“唔恩~”

睡美人被人用手指插醒。

“你怎么又硬了？昨晚没做够吗？”

李东海半眯着眼睛，伸出舌头舔李赫宰的喉结。牙齿折磨着上下滚动的喉结，含糊呻吟。

Hit the sweet spot.

床上的缠绵变得激烈，吻也是。

李东海双手紧抓李赫宰的头发，凶猛的用牙齿撕扯李赫宰的嘴唇。干燥的嘴唇，脆弱的不堪一击，铁锈味的猩红血液，迅速在舌尖弥漫。

“进来。”

李东海咬李赫宰的耳朵，命令他。

“进来。”

李东海半跪在床上，单手扶着李赫宰的性器，找到自己的入口。亲手把凶器送入插进自己体内。

“看着我。”

李东海抬起李赫宰的脸，迫使李赫宰同他对视。

他的男人因为他疯狂。他被他控制。

李东海勾起笑容，纯真的眼神带上几分戏谑。下身的动作没有停止起伏，他的男人，嘴唇微张，露出脆弱毫无防备的被性欲彻底支配的“丑态”。是他给他的。

只要他愿意，他能给他想要的一切快乐，甚至他愿意当他的性爱娃娃。

“喜欢吗？李赫宰？”

“喜，喜欢。”

“哥哥~”

故意拉长的语调，甜腻的嗓音，李赫宰压住李东海起伏的身体，粗硬的性器抵着baby的“sweet spot”，密集顶弄。

他的baby尖叫着射了出来，指尖把他的后背抓出暧昧的伤口。

“我们互相喜欢，是吗？”

李东海靠在李赫宰怀里，绯红的脸上露出悲伤的表情。“我们是相爱的，是吗？”

“我们互相喜欢，我们是相爱的情侣。”

李赫宰吻着李东海的头发。在他耳边呢喃:“baby，sweet baby，hot baby，killing me baby.”


End file.
